


Ama no jaku

by LaVenus6



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Based on a Vocaloid Song, M/M, POV First Person, POV Male Character, POV Sherlock Holmes, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVenus6/pseuds/LaVenus6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bueno les traigo un Song fic de Sherlock omo regalo a una amiga, espero que les guste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ama no jaku

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CandySherly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandySherly/gifts).



> les sugiero que vayan a Youtube o si tienen la canción de Ama no Jaku de Gumi y aquí maneje los subtitulos en español

_**Déjame decirte algo…** _

_**Que he estado pensando desde hace mucho tiempo** _

 

Tantos años… escondiéndome como las ratas que cazaba.

Todos los días me preguntaba. (Mejor dicho a Mycroft) ¿Cómo te encontraras?

Siempre era la misma respuesta: "esta bien". Sabía que algo me ocultaba y no quería decirme.

Por ello, me decía a mi mismo: "esta bien".

 

_**Si podemos ser amigos otra vez,** _

 

Nuevamente aquí estaba, frente a mi ventana del hotel con vista a la ciudad. Con papel, sobre y una pluma en mi mano. Escribiendo una carta a la antigua, después de estar texteando todas mis notas para él.

"John, estoy vivo", "John, estoy cerca de ti" eran las oraciones iniciales de mis cartas para Watson.

 

_**No pediría nada más.** _

_**Si estas de acuerdo con eso,** _

 

No dudaba que al recibirla él iba hacer todo para encontrarme.

 

_**A mi tampoco me molesta.**_

 

Y nuevamente estaríamos juntos resolviendo casos, cenando en diferentes restaurantes, escuchando sus quejas sobre mis experimentos y riéndonos de lo ridículos que somos al ser una pareja tan contraria pero complementaria.

_**Siendo una mentirosa,**_

 

No puedo evitar esta sonrisa cada vez que recuerdo todo eso y pienso en lo que vendrá despúes.

_**Cantó una canción de amor con palabras contrarias a mis pensamientos.**_

 

Por ello, dejaba de escribir en el momento que mis lágrimas brotaran y caían sobre las cartas y a la que estaba lista para ser enviada…terminaba siendo quemada ante mis ojos por mis propias manos.

Aun me faltaba capturar a Sebastián Moran y si le escribía…

Lo pondría en peligro nuevamente. Es mejor de esta forma, que no sepa de mi existencia. No quiero que sufra más por mi culpa… no más. Se que le hice llorar por mi falsa muerte. Que estará molesto porque no confiaba en él y haberlo engañado pero Moran podría asesinarlo vengando a Moriarty.

 

_**El día de hoy hizo un buen clima**_

 

Nuevamente se me escapa un suspiro por esto mientras miro el calendario para observar que son tres años. Tome mi saco y salí a la calle, metiendo mis manos a los bolsillos antes de llevarme un cigarrillo a los labios.

 

_**Pero hubo un poco de lluvia después.** _

 

Diantres… la lluvia esta cayendo. Ahora viene a mi mente nuestra primera lluvia en una misión

–¡Demonios! -exclame- la lluvia borrada las pruebas

–No traje paraguas -comento mostrando poco interés ante la escena del crimen sea dañada por el agua.

–No soy como el gordo de Mycroft que carga con una. -mencione al oírlo y verlo como mantenía sobre el aire su mano derecha para atrapar la lluvia- … -suspire quitándome mi saco y colocándolo encima de el lo mismo que con mi brazo.

La ge…gente… -dijo tartamudeando.

–Que hable -a complete- no quiero verte enfermo -le sonreí

–Gracias… -giro su cara sonrojada y avergonzada- vámonos a casa, no hay nada que podamos hacer.

No se si es la lluvia rodando en mi rostro o solo son mis lágrimas.

Me rió por lo mismo.

_**Ayer tenía mucho tiempo libre para disfrutar el día** _

 

Creo que el día, el clima y mi memoria están en mi contra. Porque desde el día de mi falsa muerte no he dejado de llorar.

 

_**No es como si estuviera pensando siempre en ti.** _

 

Tras mencionar mis ultimas: "adiós, John" mis primeras lagrimas salieron.

 

_**B** ** _u_ eno, quizás si estaba pensando solo un poco en ti.**_

 

Pero ¿Cada vez que piense en John terminare llorando después de sonreír?

 

_**Mi cabeza se la pasa dando vueltas** _

_**Como si fuera un carrusel.**_

 

Soy Sherlock Holmes.

Me aleje de los sentimientos para ser más analítico, pero cuando vi a John… cuando comencé a convivir con él… ellos surgieron.

Ahora a causa de eso me duele mi cabeza y mi corazón.

¿Corazón? Supe que tuve uno, la primera vez que vi a John siendo rehén de Moriarty con aquellas bombas en su cuerpo, sentí mi mundo comenzar a quebrarse.

También en el momento en que conocí a Irene Adler, tuve una emoción rara. "te estas enamorando" fue su respuesta al preguntarle, pero esa sensación solo ocurría cuando John estaba frente a nosotros. Porque mientras estaba a solas con ella, esa sensación desaparecía.

No se que pensar, como actuar o planear para vencer a Moran. La imagen de John domina mi cabeza y mis emociones… no puedo concentrarme. Ni drogándome me salvo de su presencia.

 

_**Ya que estaba a punto de derramarse de mis manos,**_

 

Este terrible impulso de correr e ir a buscarlo me esta ganando.

_**¿Dónde debo tirar este amor que me diste?** _

 

¿Debería seguir tu ejemplo?

Que no importa donde estaba tu siempre llegabas corriendo hacia mi lado, dejando todo por estar. A tus citas, a tu trabajo e incluso a tú hermana en su cumpleaños que habías planeado porque no se habían visto en meses.

 

_**No tengo necesidad de nada…** _

 

Para retener estas ansias de ir a tu lado y mantenerte entre mis brazos, me digo a mi mismo: "no necesitamos a John", "estábamos bien sin él y ahora podemos seguir de esa forma".

 

_**Que va disminuyendo…** _

Funciona… de verdad.

_**Con su uso.** _

No corro hacía a ti, aunque tenga un mal presentimiento.

_**Déjame decirte algo** _

_**Que he estado pensando desde hace mucho tiempo.**_

 

No has llegado, lo se porque no hay rastro de flores frente a mi tumba.

Fue frente ella, la última vez que te vi pidiendo el milagro que reaparezca ante ti.

 

_**Aunque no pueda verte,**_

 

Si supieras que estaba a un metro de distancia de ti. Pero no puedo permitir que me veas… aun no.

 

_**Puedo ver tus palabras,** _

 

"¡Sherlock, no!", "¡Sherlock!" aquellas palabras donde ambos estiramos nuestras manos pensando que podríamos tocar en el aire.

"una milagro más", esta junto con las otras no te cumpliré.

 

_**Me siento frustrada…** _

Quiero ir hacia tu lado… pero a la vez no.

 

_**Cada vez hay cosas que no entiendo** _

_**¿Son mis sentimientos algo hermoso o sucio?** _

 

Malditos sentimientos, ¿Por qué tuvieron que aparecer? Estaba muy bien sin ustedes.

 

_**Aun no lo se y no encuentro un lugar para desecharlos.** _

Si no los tuviera, pudiera aparecer frente a John sin temer por su vida o porque me odie al ocultarle todo.

 

_**Voy a esperar hasta que entienda…** _

 

Veo tu silueta acercarse por lo que estaré aquí bajo la lluvia y detrás del árbol, escondido y alejado de ti.

_**El significado de esas palabras.** _

 

Cuando resuelva lo de Moran, estaré nuevamente a tu lado con mis sentimientos claros para que comprendas porque hice todo esto.

 

_**¿Qué hay de malo esperar un poco?** _

 

¿Quién es ella? ¿Quién es la chica castaña que te pone debajo de su sombrilla? ¿Por qué la abrazas y besas frente a mi tumba?

¿No pudiste haber esperado?

 

_**Tú continúas avanzando** _

 

¿Amy? Es un nombre ridículo…

¿Ella es tu novia? ¡Tus gustos empeoran cada día!

Suspiro indignado de discutir en mi mente algo que tu le cuentas a mi memoria muerta bajo tierra donde estas parado.

 

_**Mientras yo me detengo por completo** _

 

No quiero esas flores que ella toco, ¡llévatelas junto con ella!

Parece que me oíste, porque ahora te vas.

–¡John, porque no me esperaste! –grite.

 

_**¿Cómo puedo acortar la distancia entre nosotros?** _

 

Cerré mis ojos y te di la espalda. Me tenía que ir de ahí o de lo contrario iba a correr hacia ti, jalarte del brazo de ella y hundirte en los míos.

De verdad… quiero dejar de ocultarme.

 

_**Todavía no puedo expresar mis palabras con sinceridad.** _

 

Me muerdo los labios, me agarro el pecho que me duele y unas lágrimas vuelven a salir.

Mycroft esta aquí. Me mira en silencio y solo deja un sobre blanco junto a las cartas que escribía.

–Mírate -menciona acercándose a la puerta- era tan solo decir tres palabras y John te esperaría hasta el fin del mundo –camino apoyando de esa estúpida sombrilla- aun no es tarde –abandono mi apartamente.

 

_**Soy una cobarde de nacimiento** _

 

Esas palabras son las que quieren salir ahora apoyadas en mis lágrimas.

Nuevamente me agarro el pecho y cierro mis ojos mientras me repito que no puedo… John no merece estar en peligro.

Mi miedo es perderlo para siempre.

_**Ya que está apunto de derramarse de mis manos,** _

 

Miro aquel sobre blanco que dejo Mycroft, me llevo la mano a la boca del asombro en que caí pero venciendo aquel miedo.

No lo pensé otra vez, salí corriendo para la dirección.

 

_**En vez de ti,** _

 

No, John. No puedes casarte. No me abandones por "esa" o por cualquier otra.

No soportaría estar separados de esta manera. Ya que estarás ocupado con "esa" mujer, ya sea procreando hijos; o llevándote a vivir lejos con su familia o donde ella quiera sin preguntar tu opinión; te alejara de mí cuando se enferme o diciéndote que tienes que ir a ver el estúpido recital de un hijo que lleva tu apellido pero de seguro ni será tuyo.

 

**_¿A quién más le debo de dar este amor?_ **

 

No permitiré que arruines tu vida… mi vida… nuestra vida.

Porque… te amo.

–¡John, no te cases! -Abrí las puertas de la iglesia de par en par- ¡Te amo!

 

_**No creo que sea tan fácil encontrar a alguien más** _

 

Tu cara esta pálida por verme vivo, roja por avergonzándote frente a tus invitados (entre ellos tu familia y Mycroft) diciendo que eres un homosexual con mi declaración y de enojo por ambos motivos.

Lo he dicho antes y siempre… pero nunca a ti:

–John –exhale caminando hacia ti, mojado y descuidado en mi apariencia- aunque seas diferente a mí tu me a completas. Eso hace que nuestra relación sea perfecta y lo sabes.

Se mordió los labios, respiraste hondo con una sonrisa te me acercaste… para darme un puñetazo directo a la cara.

¡Tú maldito bastardo! –Insultaste dentro de una iglesia y me saco una sonrisa- ¡¿Cómo te atreves a venir aquí y decir eso?! ¡Fingir tu muerte durante tres años! ¡Tu… maldito sin corazón! –me insertaste golpe luego te giraste dándome la espalda molesto.

 

_**Creo que seguiré esperando.** _

 

Entiendo el mensaje. Me levante para salir del lugar.

¿Esta vez no iras tras de mí? ¿No vendrás a mi lado? Creo que no.

Llegue a mitad del camino, dejándome caer de rodillas. Agarre la tierra entre mis dedos por la frustración de mi estupidez, de mi error.

Como dijo Mycroft, si le hubiera dicho que lo amaba John no se hubiera casado. Si me hubiera aparecido o mandado alguna señal de vida durante estos años, él me hubiera recibido con un abrazo y llorando de alegría.

Dios… siento algo romperse en mil pedazos. Al mismo tiempo que la lluvia vuelve a caer en conjunto con mis lagrimas.

Siento la lluvia sobre mí.

 

_**¿Esta bien?** _

 

¿Qué ocurre ahora? ¿Eres tu Mycroft que viene a molestarme con un "te lo dije"?

Veo unos zapatos negros frente a mis ojos y algo que me cubre de la lluvia.

–El gran Sherlock Holmes es un tonto -esa voz hizo que levante mi cabeza para encontrar el rostro de John debajo de su saco de novio con el que igual me cubría- ¿sabes que te esperaría hasta el fin del mundo? Y ¿Qué te iría a buscar hasta ahí? ¿Dejaste a tu prometida por mí? –Trague saliva- o… ¿tu esposa te espera? –pregunte mirándolo a los ojos esperando respuesta.

Tonto… -acerco su rostro al mío- estas tan mal que no te das cuenta que te di la respuesta –sus labios y los míos estaban a un centímetro de distancia- pero creo que necesitas que te lo asegure.

Sonreí sabía que venía ahora, una nueva vida junto a John. Protegiéndolo de que alguien me lo quiera robar. Mientras este vivo no dejare que nadie me lo lleve de mi lado.

–Te amo John -le dije tras el primer beso, del segundo… de otro, y muchos mas.

–Idiota, también te amo -me insulto y sonrió mientras nos quedábamos bajo la lluvia.

* * *

Fin.


End file.
